Under a tree
by katykat77
Summary: okay a lot better than my first or the same i'm bad at titles so ignor it anyway Sasuke is in love with Hinata but is too scared to tell her until naruto gives him advice and Sasuke is rewarded rated T for minor laugeg


Dedicated to ByakuganHyuuga360 for motivating me to try hard

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be writing fan fictions NNOOOO

**P.S. All the characters look like their Naruto shippuden characters cause I don't want to describe them so if you don't know how they look Google Naruto Shippuden characters also I'm going to make up their personalities here and there.**

P.s.s. inspired by a picture found here it's not a comic you'll know which .com/albums/jj34/AnimexGirlX/SasuHina/?action=view¤t;=Sasuhina_kiss_by_Artsy_ 

XXxXxXx

Under a tree

*sigh* exclaimed Sasuke, he was sitting in one of the large braches of one of the many oak trees surrounding the training area near the edge of Konoha village. The cause of his sigh was the one and only Hinata Hyuga. The one girl that had captured his heart.

Sasuke put his head in his hands "Kami I'm so pathetic." He said as the events that lead up to this played in his mind. He had fallen in love with Hinata a little after they first met when Sasuke returned to Konoha after killing Itachi and Orochimaru.

Sasuke was placed in Kakashi's care but Hinata took care of his series injuries since Hinata was the only women medical-nin in Konoha that the Hokage trusted not to act like a fan girl. They became close then after Sasuke's *parole* Naruto and Ino started dating dragging Sasuke and Hinata with them on *friendly outings.* Since those were their best friends (A/N by "**" I mean quote, unquote) So while Ino and Naruto flirted Sasuke and Hinata would talk this made them even closer and before Sasuke knew it he had fallen in love with Hinata.

There was something about her that made him want to be _**nice**_**. **Sasuke wanted to tell her so badly how he felt about her niceness, her abilities, and her beauty, just everything. Which was the second reason why he was in this tree he had decided to finally tell her how he felt so he followed her to the training grounds where he would finally get her alone except he, _**The**_ Sasuke Uchiha chickened out. So being the big chicken he was he quickly hid in the nearest tree and watched Hinata train.

Bringing us to the present of Sasuke acting like a complete prick and a stalker watching Hinata who was now sitting under a tree looking off into another direction probably thinking like Sasuke. _'C'mon Sasuke get yourself together and go talk to her!_' he mentally screamed at himself. _'But I don't know what to say and what if she doesn't like me or us, we both know we don't handle rejection well' _was his argument _'good point but we should at least try.' _He replied *sigh* Sasuke looked at Hinata again.

"YO, TEME WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" yelled a voice _'Oh Hell no!' _was the one thought going thru Sasuke's mind as Naruto landed next to him. "Why are you staring at Hinata-Chan for? Sasuke-Teme you stalker!" "Shut up Baka I'm trying to tell Hinata something." "Well what are you going to tell her cause you

won't be able to from up here?" Sasuke could feel the heat rise in his face damn he was blushing. "Well, Naruto, I was going to tell Hinata that I um… really like her a lot." Sasuke looked the other way so Naruto wouldn't see how red his cheeks were. "*gasp* Sasuke your in love with Hinata-Chan! What are you doing up here then go tell her!" "Don't you think I would have the problem is I have no idea what the fuck to say or do and I'm scared OKAY!" Naruto erupted in laughter from Sasuke's outburst. "Oh Kami that was too funny I'll be right back." Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto had been gone for a minute or so and Sasuke was worried that Hinata would leave before he got to tell her. _'If Naruto is off telling people what I said I'm going to kick his ramen loving ass.' _Just then Naruto re-appeared with a purple lily in his hand. "Okay I'm going to give you something no one ever gave you and that's girl advice" said Naruto as he handed the flower to Sasuke. "#1 say you got this flower for her, #2 act nice Hinata likes nice guys, #3 be confident, #4 tell her what it is you wanted to say exactly and #5 Hinata likes you a lot already I know because she told Ino, Ino told me, and I'm telling you now go!"Said Naruto as he pushed Sasuke of the branch.

Sasuke landed with a *thud* on the ground. Hinata turned her head towards Sasuke. "Oh, hello Sasuke-kun." Hinata stood up and gave a slight bow. "Hello Hinata-Chan." replied Sasuke as he tried to remember the rules Naruto told him. Sasuke put his arm holding the flower out in front of him like a robot "IGOTTHISFORYOU!" he shut his eyes in case of rejection.

Hinata stood their dumbfounded and cheeks red from embarrassment. Had Sasuke just yelled I got this for you at her? She looked at the flower in his hand it was a beautiful purple lily. She carefully took it from his hands and started to giggle making Sasuke open his eyes. "Why are you laughing?" asked Sasuke as he stepped closer to Hinata. "Sorry, because it's funny how you yelled that you got this for me, why did you get this for me?" asked Hinata moving closer to Sasuke until they were inches apart under the tree.

"Well, because, I **REALLY, **really like you and maybe even love you because your beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and amazing in any other way possible and I really want to go out with you maybe for dinner or something." They both froze _ah shit why did I listen to Naruto now Hinata is going to reject me and laugh! _Thought Sasuke until something he never expected.

Hinata Hyuga kissed Sasuke Uchiha! "HOLY SHIT!! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" exclaimed Naruto who had been watching the whole thing. Sasuke's cheeks were on fire from blushing his eyes were wide open he looked at Hinata her cheeks were red to she was on her tip toes to kiss him since she was a lot shorter. Hinata was holding the flower behind her back as she pushed herself into the kiss. Sasuke was in heaven and freaking out at the same time.

Hinata pulled away to Sasuke's dismay (A/N I'm a poet and didn't know it but really that wasn't planed) "I would love to go out with you, meet me tonight at 8:00 at the ramen shop." Hinata gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek and ran toward her house clutching the flower to her heart. "DAMN, GO SASUKE WOO!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke was frozen staring at the spot Hinata was standing in. _YEAH! I GOT A DATE WITH HINATA KAMI TRULY LOVES ME WOOHOO!!_

XXxXxXxXx

Yeah I finally finished please review


End file.
